mst3kfandomcom-20200215-history
MST3K 1107 - The Land That Time Forgot
This article is a stub. For details on how to fill in information, see Sample MST3K Episode Listing. The movie A German U-boat runs aground on a lost world of nature, cavemen, and dinosaurs hidden within the polar ice caps. The Germans then begin to colonize and exploit the world for its resources, but the prehistoric denizens they enslave rise up against them. The episode Host segments Prologue: Jonah and the Bots celebrate Gypsy's birthday and Jonah gets the idea to share it with everybody. Gypsy would rather wait until next week so that she doesn't have to share and so Tom gets to celebrate instead. Segment One: 'The Invention Exchange. Jonah presents his new magazine, ''M. Night Shyamalan Living (where every article ends with a twist). Kinga counters with the Elder Pump, which she really has no idea on what to use it for. Jonah reveals that she's been basing all her inventions on various riffs made during past experiments, and Ardy reports some "movie leakage" on his end before sending the experiment through. '''Segment Two: '''Jonah and the Bots dress up as the movie's characters and pretend that the SOL is a submarine, but they are attacked by a surprisingly-eloquent space squid who mistakes it for the real thing. '''Segment Three: Kinga and Max announce their new fast-food franchise, the Moon 14 Mesozoic Ranch Dinosaur BBQ. The Mads have been hard at work cloning dinosaurs and slaughtering them for human consumption (humans consumed notwithstanding), but the marketing campaign hits a small snag when Max forgets to lock the Allosaurus pen. Segment Four: Crow wonders if he will ever turn into a human like the caveman in the movie wants to. Jonah assures him that it won't happen and Crow thanks him by saying that he'll be there for support if Jonah ever turns into a robot. Segment Five: Jonah announces his plan to escape the SOL by throwing a message-in-a-bottle, hoping someone reads it and rescues them. Max ends up getting it. 'Stinger: '''A caveman is carried off in the beak of a pterodactyl. Obscure references * ''"I'm Doug McClure. You may remember me from such movies as..." A reference to "The Simpsons" character Troy McClure, a has-been B-movie actor famously voiced by the late Phil Hartman who would always introduce himself by citing his past work. His name was inspired by actors Troy Donahue and Doug McClure. The character was retired from the show in 1998 after Hartman's untimely death. * "I don't care what they say, I love my Nintendo Virtual Boy." The Virtual Boy was Nintendo's first foray into 3D video games, best known for its awkward headset design and monochrome red graphics. Released in 1995, it only lasted one year. * "Oh no, it's going under The Wall! The Night's Watch will never see this coming!" In the Song of Ice & Fire novels, and on the TV series "Game of Thrones", the kingdoms of Westeros are guarded by a 700-foot tall ice wall, which is manned by soldiers of the Night's Watch. * "I've got a visual of a pineapple who lives under the sea." A reference to the cartoon series "Spongebob Squarepants." Behind the scenes MST3K cast Regular cast *Jonah Ray - Jonah Heston *Hampton Yount - Crow T. Robot *Baron Vaughn - Tom Servo *Felicia Day - Kinga Forrester *Patton Oswalt - Max (TV's Son of TV's Frank) *Rebecca Hanson - Gypsy / Synthia *Tim Ryder - Bonehead #1 *Zach Thompson - Bonehead #2 *Joel Hodgson - Ardy The Skeleton Crew *Har Mar Superstar (Bandleader), Tony Bevilacqua, Matthew Compton, Denver Dalley, Jason Fabus, Charlie Erickson, Andris Mattson, Amanda Mndr Warner, Josiah Steinbeck Guest cast MST3K crew *Directed by Joel Hodgson & Robert Cohen Production Goofs Video releases Gallery References Category:Season 11 Category:MST3K Episodes Category:Episodes directed by Joel Hodgson Category:PG-rated movies